The Bodyguard
by MyChemfan04
Summary: Ok trying once more on the Romance fic. Kaoru, a person who loves to party, is being threatened by someone she doesn't know. So she hires a bodyguard. Not just any bodyguard, the ex-battosai Himura Kenshin. Will something happen between the two? K
1. No tittle

KKG: I own nothing. Not the RK cast, not a damn thing.

* * *

Kenshin walked down a street full of crowded people looking for the address for his new client. He had a mission like this before but he let his feelings get in the way and the next thing he knows he's burying the one that he loved so much in to a hole in a place miles from his new job.  
  
That time he let his feelings get in the way and he couldn't do his job from then on in. He was too busy trying to catch her eye that he didn't realize the guy with the gun standing only a few feet away from her.  
  
_(Flash back)  
  
Tomoe walked down the road with Kenshin behind her. It wasn't as crowded as it normally was. As people walked past them they ran as soon as they passed or they would look at them as if they were the living dead.  
  
"I wonder why they are so afraid of us Kenshin." Tomoe said pretending not to notice the looks they were getting from everyone.  
  
"I do not know, that I do not." He said to her trying to act as calm as he could. He knew something was going to happen but he didn't want to have her worry about it.  
  
Suddenly the guy that had walked by pulled out a gun and aimed it over to Tomoe. Kenshin knew it and he tried to push her out of the way but he was too late. The guy had pulled the trigger once Kenshin turned to face him.  
  
The bullet hit Tomoe in the back. She turned as she fell to the ground and the guy hit her repeatedly in the stomach regain until she fell down and died. Kenshin, being pissed off now that his love has just been shot to death, knocked the gun out of the guys hands and had it flying in the air and he caught it.  
  
The guy noticed that he had no longer had the gun and was going to run for his life. And as he did Kenshin took the opportunity and shot him in the head. Every one around him and the two dead bodies screamed.  
  
Kenshin was now trying to soak up the thought that Tomoe, the women he loved and would always protect was dead. Shot in the back and in the stomach ten times. Kenshin dropped the gun and put his face in his hands.  
  
(end flash back)  
_  
Kenshin finally made it to his new clients house. Well more of a dojo if you want to be technical. He took a deep breath and thought to himself 'I mustn't let my feelings get in the way this time.'

* * *

KKG: Ok my second attempt for a romance fic. I'm not very good at them but I'm going to try again. and if no one likes this one then I'll stop writing them after this story. So tell me what you think please. 


	2. The client and the letters

KKG: This story was sorta based on The Bodyguard staring Whitey Huston and some dude. That's were I got the idea for it. But I own nothing.

* * *

Kenshin knocked on the door. About a few minutes later a teenage boy came to the door.  
  
"May I help you?" the boy asked Kenshin.  
  
"Hi I'm Henry Ford and I have an appointment with Miss Kaoru." Kenshin said.  
  
The boy looked at him for a bit. "Right this way." He let Kenshin in the dojo and lead him through a few different hallways until they reached a door. The boy opened it and walked in. "Wait here." He told Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin could hear the boy talk to a women in the room and heard the voice of the guy who hired him. Sanouske Sagra. He was afraid for her protection. Kenshin could tell by the way he sounded when he first meet him.  
  
The door opened to show Sano. He looked just like the day he meet him but this time he was cleaner.  
  
"Come in Kenshin." He said and opened the door for him.  
  
Kenshin walked in and fallowed Sano to a table with the teenage boy from earlier, a women and a little eight-year-old sitting down in front of the table.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me your real name?!" The teenager from earlier asked Kenshin furiously.  
  
"Because," The ex-battosai said sitting down with Sano. "I wanted to see how the security was. Not very good if you want my opinion."  
  
"What was that?!"  
  
"Yahiko!" the women said calmly  
  
The boy named Yahiko looked at the women and then put his head down on the table never taking his eyes off Kenshin.  
  
"I'm sorry about that." The women said in the same calm voice as before. "He's been like that ever since the letters arrived."  
  
"I see."  
  
"He is my student. I've been training with him for five years now. And this is my son Kenji. (A/n: Yea I know he's Kenshin's son but work with me people.) And I believe you already meet my other bodyguard Sano. I'm Kaoru by the way."  
  
"Himura Kenshin. When Sano came to me he said something about threating letters. May I see them?"  
  
Kaoru nodded and left the room and returned with a few in her hand. Kenshin took a look at them. One was written not by hand but by pieces of the newspaper. Another was a drawing with a sword through her heart and her arm cut off. There were much more like them, all cursing her out and saying her time was coming just like her fathers.  
  
"Do you know of anyone that would send you things like this? Any enemies that you might know of?"  
  
Kaoru shook her head.  
  
"Well Miss Kaoru I'm going to walk around. Sano would you come with me?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
They both left the room leaving the three of them behind. Silence fell upon the three before Yahiko spoke up.  
  
"I don't like him."  
  
"He's only here to help us out Yahiko. As soon as this is done everything will be back to the way it was." Kaoru told him  
  
Yahiko got up and walked away a little ticked off at the fact that someone like that was going to protect her.  
  
"Mommy is something bad going to happen?" Kenji asked his mother.  
  
Kaoru looked at him and said "No everything's fine."

* * *

KKG: Ok if you know me then you know that I don't like Kaoru that much but I've noticed that not a lot of people put up Kenshin and OC fics. I would like about 5 to 10 reviews before the next chapter. And please read some of my other stories as well! Ja! 


	3. Mic night at the Akaebeko

KKG: Ok I have Five reviews so I shall update! (dramatic music from old movies plays in the back round) And this time it will be (takes a dramatic pause) Longer! So please review at the end of this chapter and thank you very much to take time out of your life to read my fic.

* * *

Kenshin left the room with Sano behind him. He knew that Kaoru would be all right alone with the boy. He seemed to be strong enough to not let anyone hurt the girl or the little boy.  
  
When they got outside they decided to walk around the dojo. There was silence between them. They walked around for a few more times before Kenshin decided it was the right time to ask the guy some questions.  
  
"Why do I have to do this again?"  
  
"Because, you were the best that we think can handle them." Sano answered him.  
  
"And by "we" you mean you?" Sano grinned a bit at him.  
  
"I just don't want to see her hurt that's all."  
  
Kenshin rolled his eyes, but he couldn't help as smile reached his face. Because he remembered feeling the same way towards someone he knew only years ago. As he figured that out only guilt filled his face as those events flashed in front of his eyes and his smile faded slowly.  
  
Sano noticed his face change as he looked at him. "Kenshin you shouldn't be worried about that. It happened along time ago. You should put it in the past."  
  
"I can't!" Kenshin said a little ticked now as they walked around once more. "I should've seen it coming Sano! I should've pushed her out of the way! But...I guess..." he trailed off and he saw Tomoe fall in his head. At regular speed at first but as it went on it got slower and stopped when she hit the ground.  
  
"I told you it's not your fault! Any rookie wouldn't have been able to see what was going to happen." Sano said trying to cheer him up.  
  
"But I had been there for four years Sano! I wasn't a rookie!" Kenshin spat at him. "I had...let my feelings get in the way."  
  
"Is that why you only worked for important guy figures from then on in?" Sano asked him, laughing a bit. "Because you were afraid of your 'Feelings?'"  
  
Kenshin let his face fall to the ground.  
  
"That is it!" Sano yelled "I knew it!"  
  
"Shut up." Kenshin said icily, not taking his eyes off the ground.  
  
Sano was going to make fun of him a bit more before a voice cut him off.  
  
"Who is this Sano? Your boyfriend?" The person who said that then gave a hearty giggle.  
  
Kenshin took his eyes off the ground just to see who had just signed their death wish. It was a woman she looked like she was in her early twenties with long black hair and brown eyes. (a/n: at least I think they're brown...)  
  
"Megumi this is Kenshin. He's here to help us with the letters that Kaoru has been getting."  
  
"Ohohoho. So that's who he is." Megumi said and moved her hand away from her mouth. "Well he's very good looking I'll give him that."  
  
Kenshin just looked at her. Never changing his expression. He really didn't find her that attractive. "How might you be?" He asked not taking his eyes off her.  
  
"I'm Kaoru's doctor." She said, "I try to make sure she hasn't beaten anyone to a bloody pulp. She will invite me over from time to time just to hang around and keep her company."  
  
Then right on cue Kaoru opened the door. She had on a baby blue Kimono with a white obi around her waste and a white ribbon in her raven black hair. Kenshin looked at her and suddenly thought she looked very nice and then he shook himself back to his emotionless self.  
  
"What's with you?" Sano asked her.  
  
"We're going out to have fun tonight for my new bodyguard." Kaoru said and she gave Kenshin a smile.  
  
Kenshin didn't say anything but gave her a stare.

* * *

They left only a few minutes later and left Yahiko to watch Kenji while they were out. They walked on the path with Kaoru and Megumi in front, Sano in front and Kenshin keeping a look out in the back. He did feel that it was such a best time to go out and party.  
  
They walked on until they reached the Akaebeko, (A/N: did I spell that right?) they were a bar and a restaurant all in one. And tonight was Karaoke night.  
  
When they walked in everyone greeted Kaoru with a friendly "Hello" and they keep talking to her until they were seated.  
  
"You come here often?" Kenshin said in a non-mockingly tone.  
  
"Every time it's Karaoke night." Sano mumbled  
  
Kenshin looked towards Kaoru to notice that she was gone and he began to panic. 'It's my first day on the job and she already gets away from me?!' Kenshin thought as he looked around for her.  
  
Then the microphone from nearby turned on a gave some feed back and everyone in there yelled in joy. A beat began to play and she began to sing. And everyone got up from their seats and ran over towards the stage where Kaoru was singing. Kenshin got up and went towards the stage as well.  
  
Kaoru started to interact with the audience and one of them climbed up on stage and as he did so every one else went to do the same until there was no room on the stage any more and she fell into the crowd and yelled for help.

* * *

KKG: Ha ha! Cliffhanger! I laugh at you! (laughs) Well aren't you glad I updated on this though? So five more reviews will do it. You keep reading and maybe you'll no what happens! 


	4. Apologies are made

* * *

KKG: Yes I have updated! Yay! Ok well ff.n took off my Punk'd anime style fic and I'm trying to put it on a website that's free and all that good stuff. So you shall wait until I have found a website

* * *

Kenshin was in the crowd looking for Kaoru and trying to help her from the screaming fans that have seemed to crowd around her. He had pushed his way towards her and even threatened a few to move or he would decapitate them.

* * *

The time he had reached her she had a some-what bloody lip and her hair was out of the ponytail and it covered her face. He tried to let her lean on his shoulder and help her along to home but it didn't seem to work out. She just fell back on the floor. So he picked her up and carried her to the backdoor, trying not to be seen.

When he walked outside it was very cloudy and began to drizzle a bit. Kenshin did know the way back to Kaoru's house; it was just that he couldn't run with her in his arms.

Kaoru woke up the next day in her room still in her baby blue kimono. She had a small headache but she ignored it. She only cared for why she was in her room when she knew that she had feel only hours ago.

She got out of bed and rushed to her door and ran down the halls looking for Sano. She was going to thank him for taking her home when she fell.

"You're awake." A cool voice said from behind her.

She jumped a good few feet in the air and turned around and saw it was her bodyguard that sucks the fun at everything she tries to do.

"Oh it's only you." Kaoru said in an annoyed tone "I thought that you didn't want the job?"

"Well by looking at what you did last night I just thought that you might need me to make sure you don't do anything stupid like you did last night." He said. "You're a train wreck by yourself."

"Well you do nothing but suck the fun out of everything you fun sucker!"

"Did you come up with that yourself our did your imaginary little leprechaun friend help you?" Kenshin smiled at himself for pissing her off.

"Why you!" She threw a punch right at his face at least tried to before Kenshin dodged it and made her hit her hand against the wall.

She cradled her hand and Kenshin gave a small laugh.

"What are you laughing at?!"

"You thinking that you could actually cause any damage to me with that punch you just threw."

Kaoru gave him a look of deep disgust and stomped away to go find Sano.

'That jerk doesn't even care about other people. Don't know why he even took the job in the first place.' Kaoru thought as she went outside to look. 'Selfless little-'

"Kaoru you're up."

Kaoru turned around once more to find this time Sano and not Kenshin.

"Oh there you are. I was looking for you." Kaoru said and a small smile reached her face. "I just wanted to thank you for taking me home from what happened last night."

"Oh I didn't do that. Kenshin did. Come to think of it he didn't even tell me he left." Sano said scratching his chin.

Kaoru stood in shock thinking that someone like Kenshin could really do something like that for her. She felt guilty for this morning and especially what had happened last night.

* * *

Kaoru ran down the halls to Kenshins room, and opened the door to find him looking outside Kenji play with a wooden sword.

'He reminds me of myself when I was his age. Of course I bet he isn't pressured to learn a technique by the morning.' He looked at the door to find Kaoru just staring at him.

"Did your friend give you a better comeback this time?" he laughed a bit and went back to watching the boy.

"I didn't come here to argue with you. I came here to apologize about this morning and for last night. I guess I should be a little more kinder to you and I want to make it up to you."

Kenshin just looked at her for a very long time but really it was only a minute or so but to him that moment just seemed to last forever.

"If it'll make you feel better." He grunted and looked back at Kenji. He had tried to make it seem he wasn't interested but it hadn't work.

And Kaoru noticed.

"Fine I'll meet you at the Akabeko (sp?) Tomorrow night at 8." Kaoru said showing a sly grin. "And you better be there before I get there."

She left his room feeling quiet happy. She didn't know why though.

* * *

A locker opens to show many pictures of Kaoru in various color kimonos singing with a microphone at the Akabeko. He hand goes into the locker with Kaorus' baby blue ribbon. He hangs it on a hook and closes it and turns the dial.

* * *

KKG: Will Kenshin go though with the date? Does he suddenly have feelings for her? Who is the guy with the really stalker like locker? Nobody but me knows.


	5. The date

KKG: Sorry took so long to update I had to think about were to go with it. Shuffles through papersSo we're at the date am I right? Well lets get on with it shall we? Can't have you wait anymore.

* * *

'Why am I meeting her here?' Kenshin asked himself as he stood in front of the restraint waiting for Kaoru. 'I do practically live with her.' He sighed 'She better not be doing something stupid.' 

He started to hear familiar footsteps and looked towards the direction they were coming from. It was Kaoru. She was wearing a light purple kimono and a pale pink obi around her waste, which made her bright, blue eyes and raven black hair stand out from the large crowd. She had her hair pulled back in her famous ponytail with a pale pink ribbon and her rosy cheeks contrasted with her pale white skin. She had him in a daze.

"Hello" She said when he was at least a foot away from her.

Kenshin closed his mouth and mentally shook his head. "Hey." Was all he could spit out.

"Thank you for taking me here." She said and shot a small smile towards him.

'You're the one that wanted to come here.' He thought to himself. He ran his fingers in his fiery red hair and looked at the ground before mumbling, "You look very nice in that kimono."

"Thank you" She blushed and did the same.

They stood in silence before Kenshin spoke up.

"Uh,…Should we…"

"Oh yes of course."

Kenshin held out his arm and she took it and they walked in the Akebecko. The waitress seated them and Kaoru ordered beef stew and he did as well. When the meal came they sat in silence for a while before Kaoru broke the silence.

"How long have you been a swordsman?"

"I was ten when I started. Ran away to the war when I was fourteen and I hadn't really finished all the training then. So when…" Kenshin stopped, when he had finished all his training it was right after she had died. He felt that he still wasn't good enough and went back to his master to finish.

"When?" She was egging him on wanting to know more about him.

"When my wife died a few years ago." He finished. He didn't feel like looking at her so he examined his stew.

"I'm sorry." Kaoru breathed, "I didn't know."

"Its ok." He mouthed to her still fixated on his stew. He had no energy left to even pick up his spoon he was reliving that day again watching her fall over and over again cursing himself mentally for not helping her or noticing that the guy even had a gun.

He came back when he felt a warm touch like Tomoe's but when he looked over it was Kaoru's, her thumb making little circles in his palm. Kenshin looked up at her and she gave him a sweet smile. He returned one for a split second before noticing and looking back at his soup.

"I think that's the only time I ever seen you smile." Kaoru said still holding his hand and making circles in his hand.

Kenshin removed his hand from hers and looked back at her this time with a fierce but kind face. "Yes that would be because when…she had died I shut myself off from everyone becoming a better assassin then I'd ever be. Then I stopped and decided to be a bodyguard instead." He took a swing at his tea and music began to play around the restraint.

She touched his hand again and he looked up. She was smiling at him. A smile that made her look even more beautiful in his eyes. "Lets dance."

He gave her a confused look before being dragged towards a dance floor. She put her arm around his neck, and he around her waist. He felt like an idiot seeing is he didn't know how to dance. Around the end of the song they stopped and stared at each other. Kenshin put his hand on her cheek and she leaned closer towards him, their lips just inches away from each other's. He pulled her in closer and the next thing he knew he was kissing her and as he stood there with her in his arms he felt something he hadn't felt in years.

* * *

KKG: There you go! I'll have another one up soon I promise on that! Probably not tomorrow but maybe the next. So be patient on these things my dears. I just have to watch the movie again to see what happens after that part. 


	6. note from me

Hello everyone erin here

I would really like to apologize for not updating the story like I said I would last year. But I haven't watched the movie…and the part I typed got deleted…because my computer crashed. So I am sorry for those who have been waiting. I have a four day weekend starting Friday so I shall try to update as soon as I can. I promise.

Gomen for everything.


End file.
